Video-photographic apparatuses are often mounted on suitable supports, generally known as stands, which are intended to support those apparatuses in a stable and secure manner during the recording operations. The stands can then be supported on the ground or another desired support surface in order to carry out the recordings.
During use of the video-photographic apparatuses, there is often a need for the operator to verify whether the apparatus being used is arranged in a horizontal plane or is inclined with respect to the horizontal plane.
Therefore, the heads of the video-photographic apparatuses and/or the video-photographic apparatuses themselves are sometimes provided with a spirit level or other device for indicating the level, for example, a digital level, suitable for indicating the incline of the apparatus with respect to a horizontal reference plane, or in order to indicate whether the apparatus is arranged in a horizontal manner.
However, in some apparatuses having small dimensions, for example, so-called compact apparatuses, it may be difficult to find a suitable receiving member for the level indicator on the apparatus itself.
Furthermore, in some situations, when the level indicator is provided on the head, the use of the indicator itself may be difficult, for example, because the video-photographic apparatus or the accessories thereof can be positioned in the region of the level or in such positions as to impede a user from correctly reading the level itself.
This disadvantage may occur, for example, as a result of movements of the apparatus and/or the head during the positioning thereof.
In such cases, the correct positioning of the video-photographic apparatus is compromised, reducing the quality of the recordings made.
Furthermore, in such solutions, in order to have an indication regarding the horizontal nature of the video-photographic apparatus, it is absolutely necessary to use the head provided with the level indicating device.
The same problem involving difficulty of reading the indicator or covering the indicator during use also occurs when the level indicator is fixed to the stand because, by the head being moved and/or the apparatus being moved for positioning it in a desired manner, and/or the recordings being made, it is possible to cover the level, preventing correct and/or easy reading thereof by the user.
Furthermore, changing the type of head naturally changes the form thereof and therefore a specific head may cover the level or make it difficult for the user to read.